


too nice to not share

by Moonprincess92



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Booty Calls, Booty Text technically, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/pseuds/Moonprincess92
Summary: Jyn accidentally booty texts Cassian. He considers saying yes anyway.





	too nice to not share

His phone buzzed just as he was stumbling in through his front door with his arms full of groceries. Refusing to make the trip up the stairs twice, he was laden down with probably more than he should have carried at once and cursed when he started losing grip on his jacket under his armpit. Kicking the door shut behind him, he couldn’t check the message until he had dumped all the bags onto his kitchen counter in relief. The little messenger icon was a familiar face so he tapped it absently as he started unpacking a bag –

–  _and promptly choked_.

Usually if Jyn messaged him this late at night, it was because she had found yet another thing to criticise from his latest essay. She apparently did all her best reading after 10pm because god forbid he ever get grilled at a decent hour, but he liked their conversations all the same. Used to their chatting being based about their classes or occasionally straying into memes and their favourite tv shows, he was now quite literally rendered speechless at the photo he had apparently just been sent. 

Though her face wasn’t visible he had no doubt it was Jyn just from the sheer muscle definition that he could sure as hell see because the only times he’d ever seen her this de-clothed before was when they’d occasionally hit up the gym together. She was almost naked in the mirror selfie she’d sent, her arms toned, her abs rock hard…  _fuck_. It sent everything south and he didn’t know what the hell sound just came out of his mouth, but it  _miiiiight’ve_ been a whimper. The bra she wore in the selfie was white and lacy and the accompanying caption read:

_this bra was too nice to not share_

He… well, quite honestly, he stared for so long he thought he might just be having a brain aneurysm. She had to be joking, right? Sure, this was nothing like Jyn’s sense of humour, but it literally HAD to be a joke because it didn’t make sense if it wasn’t. The message felt like she had sent it (the severe lack of punctuation kind of gave her away) but it was so far out of left field that he was almost certain it hadn’t been meant for him. No, some other lucky bastard out there was supposed to be on the receiving end of this message, because he and Jyn weren’t like that, and who cared if maybe he kind of wanted to be like that, because they weren’t and they couldn’t –

Zmmm.

Another message popped up. This time, it appeared that Jyn was keyboard bashing.

 _Akjdskjdfjfdjdf_  
_FUCK_  
 _Im so sorry cassian shit pls ignore this PLS_

It didn’t help calm his racing heart at all.

He knew he had frozen foods slowly defrosting away in his grocery bags still, but they seemed like a minor detail in comparison to the battle wracking his mind. Quite honestly… he’d been on the verge of throwing all caution to the wind and playing along. Maybe sending something a little suggestive back. It wasn’t an outright booty text, but it definitely wasn’t innocent either and perhaps it was the way to start, a way to just flirt a little, what could go wrong… but then he got that answer and he pressed his forehead to his kitchen counter with a frustrated sigh. 

On the days he wasn’t kidding himself, he knew that he was an absolute fucking goner for Jyn Erso. She was prickly and defensive and didn’t let any minor grammatical error past her, but once she got used to you she was hilarious to be around and her smile literally made his heart stop these days. Sometimes, on the nights they would study together late at the library, she would linger as he packed his books away and he got the feeling that hopefully, MAYBE, she was a goner too.

But then she said things like that and he would squash it all down.

Another message. He lifted his head gingerly to read it.

_God cassian SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT I need to know that I haven’t just ruined our entire friendship lmao_

He stared at her words, grappling hard until eventually, he figured fuck it.

_Friendship’s overrated. I was going to say it definitely looked nice._

He hit send before he could lose his nerve and wondered if it was a little overdramatic to turn his entire phone off for good measure. He held himself back from adding on ‘just kidding’ and instead, forced himself to start putting away his groceries.

Another buzz made him drop the bag of frozen vegetables.

_well, good. I wouldnt wanna waste a good selfie._

Cassian bit his tongue and typed back.

_Honestly selfie game is 10/10. How’d you even get that angle?_

_I might’ve stood on somethin to make me tall enough. also might’ve nearly killed myself in the process_

_Ah the price we pay for a good selfie…_

_Gotta get these boobs lookin good somehow_

_They’ve been doing just fine before now, tbh_

Fuck. That might’ve been a bit much. He grimaced, distracting himself with his shopping for the next thirty seconds and initially ignoring the subsequent message that eventually buzzed through. Finally, though, sheer nerves took over and he pulled up the conversation once again.

_Cassian Andor, are you flirting with me?_

_You sent me a pic of your boobs, Jyn_. He felt the need to stress this point. This was on her, she started this! 

_Touché. So wanna come over, then?_

BOOM. He was dead! His head had exploded and he was definitely, 100% very, very deceased. 

_Do you……mean that in the way I think you mean that?_

_HEY. I worked hard at that selfie. If I have to go through the humiliation of accidentally sending it to my study partner, then the least the universe could do is also throw some sex in there for me  
_ _But um… hey if u want to say no, its chill. Idc its totally fine no hard feelings_

Cassian thought about it for about ten seconds. Then –

_I can be there in ten_

It was just as he was rushing to throw whatever the hell was left in his grocery bags into the fridge – honestly, he literally didn’t give a shit how it was organised at this point – when he got another photo. He rubbed his eyes, groaning a little at the image of Jyn’s body, slightly zoomed out now. Her entire torso and upper legs could be seen and that was how he figured out that her underwear matched the bra.

 _Hurry up, mate_  she added. 

_If you stop sending me shit like THAT I might  
Jesus lord_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anon who actually wanted something completely different, but it wasn't working so I did this instead hahahahahaha. I imagine from here these crazy kids naturally hook up and start sleeping together and I may or may not want to write it, but I've done friends with benefits before and there has to be A Line somewhere lol 
> 
> ANYWAY, let me know if you liked it!!! Thanks for reading, I love yall!!!  
> xoxo


End file.
